


No Time for Sleep

by MortalsandMundanes (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MortalsandMundanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary, Issabelle, and Maia are extravagantly bored. Izzy fixes this problem by initiating a sleepover, complete with cheesy chick flicks and makeovers. The boys of the Institute, however, are quite insulted by being denied entry. So, with the assistance of the ever mischievous Magnus Bane, they decide to have a bigger, BETTER sleepover. As can be expected, a full sleepover-war ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

_Izzy. Izzzzzzzzy. I am so bored. It is not possible for me to be any more bored. I do think I might be the most bored person in the world. Help me._

   Isabelle stared at the text on her phone. Why was it her job to entertain everybody? She _was_ marvelous at events, to be fair. And of course she was just bubbling with a lively personality, was she not? Suppose she shouldn't complain. She sighed and texted Clary back.

 _Well you've got stiff competiton with my boredom. Come over to the Institute, I'm dying for feminine companionship. I think Alec and Jace just threw poor Simon into the rain with them to go see some ghost or something of the like. I wasn't really paying attention_.

**_BUZZ BUZZ_ **

_Simon's there? They just off and left with him?_

_Yeah, wanted to do some training or something. He'll be alright, Clary. Simon's a big boy. He can throw his own knives and everything now._

_Alright. Is it cool if I bring Maia? Bat's going to be working late at Pandemonium. Apparently DJing at a night club isn't as fun as it may seem. So Maia is left with me to stress out about werewolf politics._

**_BUZZ BUZZ_ **

_Please. I don't understand a single word and she might stop if she forgets about it. I cannot stand to hear another word about the vampire clan of Chicago and how their parties disrupt the thingy-majig of the whatsit Downworlders._

_Yeah sure. Why not. Let's make it a party of three._

    Isabelle put down her phone and sighed. She pushed herself out of the chair in her room and stretched out her legs. She'd spent all day cooped up in her room and was in desperate need of activity. Standing in front of the vanity, she inspected herself. She mussed up her hair. Opened her eyelids with her fingers. Yawned like a lion roars and picked up her eyeshadow pallet. Damn. All she had left was an assortment of pinks and greens. Blowing air out off puffed cheeks, she exchanged it for some lip gloss. _Those colors would look quite cute on Clary_. _Maybe I should give her 'em_ , she thought as she applied the gloss carefully, so as to not stain her upper lip in her lazy state. She froze mid-lip, seized with an idea. She ran to pick up her phone before Clary or Maia could leave. She sent a quick text, then called Clary.

    "Hey, Red. Bring some pillows and a sleeping bag. Oh, and pick up some cheap movies and ice cream. See you in twenty." She hung up before Clary could reply and set about readying the room.

* * *

  
    "How is it that you can drive and I can't?" Clary marveled

  
    "Werewolves mature faster than Shadowhunters." Maia pushed her sunglasses down to her eyes. Clary really did not see how that made a difference in ability to drive, but she was not risking starting a debate with Maia. She would most decidedly  _not_ be listening to her go on about her concern about the pack ANYMORE today. Clary rolled down her window and let the fading afternoon sunlight warm her face. She could see, if she stuck her head out completely, the rainbow that was slowly fading. That was quite a heavy rain, and she was still soaked from her stop at the convenience store. She hoped Simon hadn't caught a cold. He was always such a patient when he got sick, and more often then not Clary had to play nursemaid. Isabelle's right, though. He's probably fine. He is a shadowhunter now. God, that is such a strange thought.

    Maia pulled up to the sidewalk just outside the Church. The two unbuckled and got out, pulling the sleeping bags and market bags from the backseat. Maia shouldered the pillows and fuzzy pajamas while Clary opened the Institute and showed the way to Isabelle's room. While Clary was becoming a surprisingly adapt Shadowhunter, she could not twist her arms enough to open the door whilst holding the god forsaken groceries, so she let them fall to the floor.  
    Izzy rolled her eyes when she saw them struggling to balance all of the crap they brought.

   " _Raziel_ , how much could you guys have possibly needed to get? This better make it one hell of a sleepover. Come. Sit."


	2. Lacy Bras and Magic Mirrors

     After everyone was all settled with their sleeping bags rolled out and pillows fluffed, the three of them sat in a circle, criss-cross-applesauce.

     Clary clasped her hands together and plopped them in her lap. "Now what?"

     Isabelle stared at her blankly for a few seconds. Then she frowed and cast a sideways glance towards the door. "Ok. Right then. Well," she declared, peeling her eyes off the door, " what do you guys wanna do first? We could watch a movie, haven't done that in a while, we could just yap for a while...watcha think?" she set her eyes on Clary.

     "Um." Clary looked to Maia, who shrugged. Clary herself would be just fine with lying down reading or something; she'd just wanted to get out of the house. Pathetically enough, she'd only ever had sleepovers with Simon, and she doubted that anybody else would stay up reading _Fairy Tail_ with her. "I don't really mind. But since this is a pj party, we should probably put on our pjs, right?" Isabelle laughed.

     "I don't think my sleepwear counts as pajamas, but if you want to put on some Hello Kitty onesies, don't let me stop you." She said, standing up and strolling to her closet. Her _giant_ closet. It had double doors and elegant curved handles, and was lit brightly from the inside, but Clary couldn't see from this angle all the clothes that were packed inside. Izzy casually pulled out a lacy bra, with sheer fabic sleeves. She held it up to her chest appraisingly, smiling thoughtfully. Tossing her head back, the bra sailed across the room and landed squarely on Maia's head. She yelped and wiggled until it slid down her back, and glared and Isabelle.

     "Well, I know what we're doing first, I think. Clary, if you're going to change then hurry up, because it's time for Truth or Dare." And with that she stuck her head back into the closet and rummaged around. 

* * *

 

     Maia blinked at Clary, still holding the stupid bra thing. Clary made a kind of shrugging gesture and got up to change. Maia gently placed the bra down on the floor, looking to Izzy for some clue as to what she was doing. She was now waist deep into her closet, which Maia didn't get at all seeing as the closet was like as big as Bat's entire bedroom. Not like she's been in his bedroom a lot, well actually she has, but like _not in that way._ Ugh. It wasn't like, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she meant. Or were they? The whole Bat thing was complicated, and Maia didn't particularly want to dwell on that right now. Whatever. She glanced back at Isabelle, who was now muttering and had stepped a few feet into the closet.

     "Okay, seriously, what are you doing?" Maia leaned forward to get a better look. And promptly received a panties to the face.

     "No peeking! I'm getting stuff for the game. Make yourself useful and pop some popcorn?" Maia stared at her. "Please?" Maia sighed, getting up and stretching. Then she realized she had no idea were the popcorn was, or the kitchen for that matter. Luckily for her, Clary came out just then.

     Hair braided like Wendy, and in _power ranger pajamas_ , Clary emerged and walked over to the closet. She poked her head inside and was immediatley assaulted by a shirt. No, actually, it was _more lingerie._ This one was like the kind of one piece thing that you'd see a pinup girl wear, and Maia was beginning to wonder how much goddamned lingerie this woman had. Do 17 year old boys even like that kind of thing? Then again, who knows the kind of boys Isabelle dated. Why did Maia mind keep wondering on these subjects? Gah.

     Isabelle exited her closet carrying a box about the size of her chest in one hand, and in the other a looking glass. Like, the kind that you hold up to your face and say _Mirror, Mirror_ and all that. Maia was suddenly concerned, thinking Izzy wanted them to do something ancient and clairvoyant. And here she was hoping for a nice, normal, just girly sleepover. It's been so long since she's had a chance to hang out with anybody, really, since she started leading her pack. She was hoping for a day off, but God knows nothing will ever be just normal again, so she tried to relax. "Clary," she said, "come with me to the kitchen while Isabelle sets up... whatever it is she needs to set up." Her voice trailed off as she grabbed Clary's arm and opened the door. Izzy nodded and squatted down, gently laying her things onto the rug.

* * *

 

     Clary led Maia down the hallways to the kitchen and tried not to feel insecure as her fox slippers squeaked down the hall. Maia was being a traitor and was obviously trying not to laugh, but who cares; these were _ridiculously_ comfortable. So meh. When her left slipper made a particularly loud SQUEEEEEEEK, Maia shamelessly giggled and Clary very much considered letting her get lost in the Institute. But she was hungry. So, on she squeaked.

     When they got there, they tore that bitch up. Cupboards open and snacks slid out, arms full of all the food they could carry, bras used as cup-holders for cans of soda, they raided the kitchen. 6 minutes were taken to make a few bags of popcorn, and they were full to max capacity. Clary bumped Maia's hips and yelled "RACE YOU!", then tore down the hallway, hauling redheaded butt.

     Maia screamed "THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN A MUTHAFREAKIN WOLF?" and shot down the carpet to pace with her. They both squealed and giggled as they ran, bumping into each other and shouting taunts. Clary nearly missed the door to Izzy's room, and screamed in victory when she found it.

     "I LET you win." Maia breezed, perfectly composed and enthusiastic in contrast to Clary's panting mess and frizzed hair. Clary stuck out her tongue as Izzy opened the door, and threw her food at her, whispering something that rhymed with _motherducking snacks, witch._ Maia laughed and threw hers on the floor. "Here, nice and warm for you." she chuckled, handing her a boob soda. Izzy rolled her eyes at them and picked up the food Clary'd thrown at her.

     " _What_ are _those?_ " Clary breathed--still out of breath--as she looked at what Izzy had laid out. On the floor lied a few different things all sectioned up: a stack of papers (not too alarming), but then next to that were a bunch of little bags (and they were sort of _glowing_ ), and then there was a stele and a mirror on top of a pile of clothes and makeup. Clary was mostly asking about the bags, little cloth-like ones, but the other stuff was no less of a mystery.

     "Oh, yes. Well, that... that is," she paused and put a finger to her lips. "Thats not for until later into the night. We'll get there, if you ladies don't wuss out on me and fall asleep. Now, pop in _Grease_ so I can laugh at the stupidity of mundanes in the 50's." She plopped onto her bed and opened a Twinkie. Clary went to her bag and shuffled around until she found the movie, handed it to Maia, and went to go inspect the items on the floor. The papers were cut into halves, and were word-side down. When she lifted one um Izzy made a noise in her throat and threw a Ritz cracker at her. Of course. Then there was, oh god, a pile of god forsaken lingerie and makeup, all different shades and types. On top sat a mirror with a piece of paper on it, and a stele. This paper she was apparently allowed to touch, and it had a rune written on it. It read simply _Looking Glass_ , and Clary had never seen it before. She looked to Isabelle and held up the paper questioningly.

     Isabelle stuffed the last of her second Twinkie in her mouth and dusted her hands on her shorts. "Thaht," she said, her mouth full, "ith a spethial rune." She finished and cleared her throat. "It only works if you have the mirror, and that's rare, and worth more than your entire apartment, so don't get it smudgy. You draw the rune on the mirror, and then think of a place you wanna see. But, like, it only works if you have a strong connection with the place, or person. So like, not much use for spying. But excellent for calling up our boys for ridiculous dares." She grinned and grabbed the mirror and stele from Clary's hands. Then she paused and handed them back. "You do it, you're better with runes."

     Clary looked at the little paper, then set the stele on the glass of the mirror, looking at Isabelle for confirmation. She nodded. Clary's hand glided across the smooth glass as she copied the swirling lines. The finished with a flick of her wrist and watch the rune shimmer on the surface. Isabelle responded "Say _Maia_ , say _Maia Roberts_.", so Clary exchanged a look with Maia and said just that.

The mirror shimmered and revealed a clear image of Maia's face. Clary gasped, and then Maia gasped because her phone, in her pocket, had imitated Clary's breath. She pulled it out, glanced at the screen, and immediately dropped it. She looked up at Isabelle and Clary as she picked it back up, and held the phone facing them. Displayed on the screen was the bottom of Clary's chin. Clary looked at her mirror then, amazed, and giggled. Maia made a face at her phone and it reflected onto the looking glass.

     "You'd think you two were mundanes." Izzy said dryly, yet she went over to Clary, puffed her cheeks and crossed her eyes at Maia through the mirror. Maia went into another fit of giggling and bared her fangs at them in retaliation. After about 5 mintues spent making idiotic faces, Izzy lowered the mirror and tried to talk inbetween her laughing. After she put a fibercloth rag on it, the connection dissolved. She breathed once and began talking.

     "Okay. _Okay_. Okay, so, this is part of the game. But let me explain all the rules and etc. first." She reached across the floor and picked up the stack of papers, resting them in the makeup stuffs. Then, and Clary swore to Raziel she did it as slowly and somewhat seductively as possible, she pulled out pieces of lingerie one at a time, both tops and bottoms. Maia let out a horrified "Oh my GOD." when she got to the crotchless panties. Clary looked like a orphan seeing a candy store for the first time, minus the extreme joy but twice the wonder. She tried to look away but by the angel this woman had a collection.

     " _Do you really use these?_ " Clary muttered in disbelief and she picked up a lace bra with no padding.

     "Oh god no, well not that kind anyway. Maybe the sheer stuff for bed or the occasional kinky vampire. But this garb is mostly for fun, or for making Jace and Alec uncomfortable."

     "So what are we doing a with it?" Maia asked like she already knew but was praying she was wrong.

     "Well, what else Wolfgirl. We're going to put it on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the first chapter under my belt. SO, I wanted you guys to know that I'm writing this fic in an attempt to get back into writing, so it's very choppy and awkward. And the chapters might be short until i can shake off the block. But I'm just going to try to write all the rust out, hopefully it's still enjoyable! Sorry if it's OOC. Thank you for reading it thus far and I'll try to update more regularly! Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know not my best but let me know if I should continue (I probably will regardless because it's fun but it's nice to hear that someone is listening) and comment what cha think. This chapter is just the intro, so it's pretty short. Thanks guys X*


End file.
